The Eternally Caged Butterfly
by rukiharem
Summary: Rukia as a courtesan in a brothel own by Aizen. Lots of Rukia pairing. AU and Tried not to but end up making the characters OOC anyway.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

This is my first story ever, so please bare with me.

**WARNINGS**: My grammar skills suck. Usually whenever I turn in my essay, it'll always come back with lots and lots of grammar correction. I can pair Rukia with anybody in here so if you're a strong believer of your pairing, I don't think this story is for you. And I'm not sure if this story should have lemon because I'm not sure of the borderline that I should stay within. Just incase no one knows what brothel or courtesan means.

Brothels-prostitution house

Courtesans-prostitutes

DISCLAIMER: Bleach and character of Bleach are created by Kubo Tite.

* * *

In the depth of one of the Rugonkai district, outside of Seiretei, stand Japan's most prestigious brothel. It held many of the most beautiful women. Even some of Japan's highest-ranking leaders and richest noblemen have difficulties in getting a reservation. This brothel is own by Aizen Sosuke, considered to be one of the richest man in Japan, half of his fortune are from running the brothel.

The number one courtesan of Aizen's brothel was Aizen Rukia. Her delicate and graceful features had drawn the heart of many men. Smooth milky skins contrasted with dark raven locks framing her beautiful face. An elegant and slim body, though her physiques is petit but none had complained and compared her to body's of more voluptuous courtesans like Orihime or Rangiku. All of Rukia's regular customers would agree that her best features are her hypnotic and intoxicating pools of violet that can make any men drown in those depths.

Many of those men would spend their entire fortunes just to win her heart. But cannot do so because Rukia had always declined and stop seeing whoever proposes to pay her ransom and to give her freedom. Those that had proposed to the number one courtesan could not see Rukia again because she had declined all of their requests to see her. Aizen allowed this to happen because he himself does not want Rukia to be taking away. For why Rukia do not want to be free is because she had owed Aizen a lot and she will not leave and could not leave until her debts are paid to the man who had saved her from the 78th district Rukongai. Because of Rukia's policy, she are rarely proposed to but still remained as number one.

* * *

Rukia was born an orphan and had to survive in the worst district of Rukongai all on her own. She had seen and experiences the worst in that place. Witnessing rape and violence everyday during her childhood, always on the run and escaping from any sort of danger that could end up her being rape or kill. Rukia's luck had always been with her because she had always successfully escaped those situations, but on that day, Rukia recalled she had probably used up all her luck.

Rukia was running from a group of men that tries to catch her for stealing a piece of bread. Rukia, being familiar with the streets of Rukongai like the back of her hand, swiftly running through streets and streets quickly loosing her pursuers. But Rukia had not noticed when she ran into an unfamiliar alley.

When she turned around the men was blocking the exits. Rukia did not wait for the men to come and attack her and she ran toward one the men and kicked him in the stomach. The other men were surprised and did not noticed as she bent her leg and delivered a kick to the other's groin. Rukia tries to do the same thing to the last man but was thrown to the floor when first man she kicked grab her ankle and threw her to the floor.

The two men that Rukia kicked held her in place, and locked her arms behind her back. "What a feisty bitch." One of the men said. And then another that seems like the leader of the three lifted her face to him. "She's a pretty one though, maybe we can sell her off to one of those prostitution houses overseas." The man said and brings his face closer to Rukia's face and licked her cheek sensually. "Or should we keep her for ourself."

Rukia's eyes widen and she growled dangerously, threatened the man to take his filthy hand (and tongue) off of her. The man smirk, "Aww is the little kitten angry?" Without warning, he ripped of her hakama. The man forcibly kisses her and grabs a handful of hair and pulling her face to him. While his other hand grabs one of her bared breasts, twisting and pinching her nipple. The other two that was holding on to Rukia couldn't resist either but respect their leader to let him have her first. But that didn't stop them from groping her with their other free hand. One of the men grabs her other soft breast and the other other man slit his hands into her pants bottom and fondled her sex. Rukia tries to wiggle violently out of their grasp but fail when it only made their hold on her stronger.

Rukia want to cry but fight back the tears because she tells herself that she will not show her weakness in front of these filthy trashes. Rukia's fears heighten when one the man pull off her kimono completely while their leader takes of his pants. Rukia's eyes widen further seeing his length and her thrashing became more violent and desperate. But a voice halted her panic and the men stood in shock, "What's going on here?" Said a voice. Rukia observed as the three men scramble and tidy themselves up and let go of her. Rukia tries to cover herself up but found it futile since the three bastards practically ripped off her kimono.

Rukia stared in fear as the man started to approach her, the man may look gentle and kind but Rukia did not want to lower her defense for this man seems to relate to the three that tries to rape her. Rukia tries to cover herself as much as possible as she did not felt comfortable how the man look at her. When he crouched down, he places his hand on her head petting her gently. Violet stared up meeting with gentle brown orbs. "Don't be afraid, little one." The man smiled and took off his jacket and wrapped it over her naked form. "Gin, take her into the car."

A silvered hair man with a fox like grin walk toward Rukia and picked her up gently. Rukia felt somewhat awkward being held by this man as his present and intimidating grin made her somewhat uncomfortable. "Uh, I c-can walk by myself." The fox-faced man replied with a wider sneer and teasingly press her closer to his chest. Rukia did not know what Aizen did to those three but she sorts remember when she told him that he had a drop of blood on his sleeves, he later told Gin to burn it. Rukia thought that was a waste since that shirt look quite expensive.

* * *

Rukia had stayed and lived with Aizen ever since. Aizen even allowed her to take his last name since she did not have any. Though Aizen had never force Rukia to join as one of the courtesans in his brothel, Rukia asked to let her work as one of the host by insisted that she want to repay him for everything he had done for her. Gradually Rukia had drawn in many powerful and rich men from all over the country, all had fell into the spell of the petit young courtesan.

* * *

Whoo, finished chapter 1. Hmm, I'm not sure about the scene with the man almost rape Rukia but I thought it should be ok since I didn't put in that much detail. And she got save in the end too.

Next chapter will be a whole chapter of GinRuki. Yay!!

Can someone give me tips of any safe way to write lemons. Since Rukia is a courtesan, she'll eventually have to sleep with someone. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you to anyone who read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Ichimaru Gin

**Warning**: GinxRuki and maybe a smudge of AizenxRukia. Gin is a little bit OOC. I don't hate Ran at all. But really she's the only one I can think of to put as Gin's luvah.

This is my first fanfic and it have a lot of Rukia pairings. Its kinda like a bunch of one shots, I just want to see like which pair I can write with, and which I can't. Like testing the water with your foot or something. So the story line might be a bit confusing/choppy/weird/awkward...etc. Since I'll be shifting from different perspectives and couples.

* * *

Rukia was only 15 when she enter Aizen's brothel as a courtesan trainee. Rukia has quickly progress in a quite alarming rate. She already attracted attention from a few clan leaders and noble heirs. Other courtesans hated Rukia and envied her, not only the fact that she attracts attention but she has also favored by their beloved Aizen-sama and was protected by Gin.

Right from the beginning Rukia was isolated by her peers, some even tried to sabotage her and even to the points of trying to kill her. But hatred toward Rukia died down when one of the courtesans tried to poison Rukia's food was caught by Gin, after a few days no one had heard from her ever again. No one had openly expressed his or her hates toward Rukia since.

Gin had always showed special care to Rukia, though she doesn't know why, at some point she thought it was Aizen's order to protect her. But confirmed that was not the case when she asked Aizen, and the man chuckled and patted her head gently, "Rukia, Gin do not take orders from me when it comes to anything personal, he only follow what I ask if it benefits him." 'Oh Great' Rukia thought that only confused her even more. 'What can he profit from always following me around with his creepy smile?' Apparently Rukia's face showed all of her emotion when her brows furrowed and her mouth opened in an ungraceful gape. Aizen can barely kept himself from laughing anymore when he let out a stifle laugh. Rukia's face dawn a deep red from embarrassment and anger, "Y-you, you're laughing at me!" Rukia huffed. And about to leapt and attacked him with tickling. Aizen surprisingly are weak when getting tickle, one time Rukia almost tickled into a coma. Of course Rukia is the only one know this fact because Aizen threatens to kill her himself if she tell anyone, not even Gin knows about Aizen's strange weakness.

'Ichimaru Gin' Rukia muses, 'what a strange man, I can't read him at all.' At first Rukia was on high alert toward the silver hair man but as time goes by Gin had always act gentle and always protected her. Rukia found herself starting to get more and more comfortable with the man. At times when he shows affection toward her such as hugging or carrying her, she felt strangely safe and guarded by him. But she still kept herself in check so she wouldn't be too dependent on him. 'Being dependent on others, shows one's weakness' Aizen had taught her.

Rukia sort of understand the silver fox-faced a little bit more when she observes him. She realized that he is one of the loneliest men she ever met. Sure, to everyone else Gin seems like a sociable guy, always making joke and speaks in his happy Osaka accent. To everyone else Gin has a best friend, Aizen Sosuke. To everyone else Gin has a trusted follower, Kira Izuru. To everyone else Gin has a lover, Matsumoto Rangiku. Not to Rukia, she always saw a wall around that man, keeping himself from getting close to those people and trusting them. Keeping his soul closed and never opens it for anyone to see and know about it. 'He learned from Sousuke-sama well.' She ponders sadly.

But one day Rukia happens to be lucky or maybe unlucky while she was absentmindedly exploring the brothel. She saw Gin making out with one of a newly promoted courtesan, who was which not Rangiku. Rukia was about to leave when she heard a faint calling of his name, "Gin."

Rukia turned and saw a heartbreaking Rangiku gasping and tears threaten to spill on her beautiful faced. Gin finally pushed the now dizzied and flushed courtesan away and looked at Rangiku, impassively. Rangiku ran up to grab his collar, "Gin, how do you explain this." She threw a dirty glared at the dazed girl. The girl quickly scramble away quickly, not wanting to be in between their fights.

"Now, now Ran-chan, ya scared her off." Gin didn't even look to check at the fleeing girl. He answers Rangiku's inquiry, "Ran-chan, ya know tha rule. Aizen doesn' allow relationships in th' brothel. And b'side, I was jus' playin' with cha, like I was playin' with tha' bitch just now."

Gin said in a serious tone without even betraying his menacing grin. Rangiku stared in shock and then a stream of tears streamed down her face and she slapped him in the face and ran toward the direction that the former girl ran off.

Rukia was observing the whole drama, she thought might as well watch since there aren't that many things to do anyway.

She watches as Gin sat down at a near by bench and buried his face in his palm, many would believe it as a poor imitation of a man in anguish. But Rukia knows better than that but decided to remain in hiding and wait till he leaves. But her present did not remain unnoticed. "Ya can come out now, Rukia."

'Damn. That man really is unpredictable.' Rukia would be lying if she said she saw it coming. It's as if he can feel her present, at the thought Rukia shuddered a bit. Just confirm her fear that this man is too familiar with her. But Rukia passively stared at the fake smile that somehow felt sad to her and walk toward the man. Before she realizes and surprises them both, she was standing in front of him. Since he was sitting down, she was now having a little bit of advantage against him in height.

Gin looked up at Rukia, opening his eye in a slit revealing to her his dangerous red orbs. Rukia almost gasp at that strange yet complement color of his orbs that matches the hidden side of him perfectly. May be that was why she feared him so, at their first meeting, as if he is choking and killing her with his presents alone. Once again the sad looking smile look upward toward her and she just want to swipe it away. "Did ya enjoy tha' lil' show I put on?"

Rukia subconsciously put her small cooled hand on to his cheek, which he leaned into wanting to feel her accepting touch. Rukia soften, "Why did you do that? Did Aizen make you? I can talk to him—" Gin interrupted her faintly, "Why would ya think Aizen-san have any thin' ta do with it."

Rukia looked down at him, "It's kind of obvious you set up that little make out session for Rangiku to witness. That's the path she usually goes to get her favorite sake everyday. You don't seem like the type to play around with girls. You had been with Rangiku for about four or five years now." Rukia stated knowingly. Gin listened quietly and looked up at her again. "Or maybe you're afraid that you will start to fall for her and afraid that you'll drop your guard in front her."

Rukia continued not realizing his hands was now wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him, holding on to her as if his life was depending on her. Rukia rested her hand on his head and smooth his soft silver locks gently when he nuzzled his face in her chest. "Ya right, Rukia, but its not her tha' I'm afraid of, its ya that scares me." Gin murmured in her soft chest and inhaled her icy intoxicating jasmine smell.

He wants to stay like this, in her arm guarded and protected from the cruel world by her small arms and body. Her touch was frightening him because it makes him feel things that he never felt before, compassion, carefree, warm *he felt like chuckling since she was as cold as ice*, safe, the desire to protect her and kill for her, and the scariest emotion of all love. But he can't confess that to her he calculated; not yet at least, she belonged to everyone and not him. He'll just have to watch and protect her from far away. Wait until the day he will have kill everyone that stands in his way and take her away with him.

Gin hugged her tight one more time and reluctantly pulls away, put back on his mask that she'll always able to read. "Well, Rukia-chan, thanks for comforting my brokin' heart." He taps her nose playfully, "Hope, ya can comfort me some more." Gin leaned in a brush his lips lightly on her cheek and let out a soft chuckle seeing her cheeks flushed. "Rukia-chan, ya so cute."

"Betcha hav'nt eaten anything yet, I'll treat ya for comforting me. Unless ya want some other way of payment." He chimed playfully.

"Baka." Rukia pouted angrily and walked away. "I'm hungry." She declared.

Gin let out another laugh and ran up behind her and picks her up bridal style and ran toward the kitchen. "Yah, p-put me down y-you fox-faced stalker." Rukia thrashed violently in his arm but gave up in defeat quickly when the said fox-faced only hug her closer and continue walking toward his destination.

* * *

So I put my own version of how Rukia was the only one that can see the twisted side of Gin. And Gin have a dark yet loving obssession with Rukia. Sighs. What a beautiful couple they are. But I will hate Kubo if he killed off Gin. I wished Gin would betrayed Aizen at the end. Then GinRuki can be together. hehe. *half kidding*


	3. Chapter 3: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Warnings:** IchiRuki Pairing. Maybe a little language.

**Disclaimers**: Kubo Tite is the creator of Bleach and Bleach characters.

* * *

In Aizen's castle, there were many people running around busying themselves with tasks and getting ready for the celebration ceremony the next day.

Rukia was running around the whole castle delivering things and run errands.

She was put to this task because she's actually the only one in this place that actually capable of and willing to run around all day helping.

While she was holding a few boxes of who know what, and running to deliver them to one of those decorators, she let her mind wondered a little bit knowing she still have quite a distance left before reaching her destination.

Rukia remembered Aizen and Gin mentioned that the ceremony was for some rich-ass noble heir that was getting married.

Rukia snorted that the celebration happens to be place in a brothel, 'Basically it's a party to let the groom have his one last 'fun' before tying himself to one woman. Tsk.' Rukia mentally rolled her eye.

But quickly changed to better mood when she saw a rabbit like looking clouds. She distractedly watches the clouds floating by while forgetting to tell her legs to stop.

Rukia was not watching where she was going and suddenly she hit a 'wall' and falls back on her butt. "Ouch!" Rukia exclaimed. "Who put a wall in the middle of a freaking path." Rukia mumbled lowly.

It wasn't a wall Rukia ran into though, she actually ran into a person. The said wall or person was looking down at her as she scramble nervously picking up the boxes. Rukia felt embarrassed for getting distract by cloud bunnies and bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going next time, midget." The man voices his thoughts.

Rukia shot her head up and glared at the man. He had on a scowl but also dawn a mocking smirk on his face. The man had the brightest orange head of hair but some how he pulls it off to his advantage. He was a pretty good feet taller than her, and also towers over her like many men she had met in her life. But Rukia wasn't intimidated, she glared into his eyes intently which make him shivers a bit, she noticed. Now its Rukia turn to smirk and she delivered a kick to his shin.

Ichigo was trying to find his brother since he was somehow got lost in this enormous castle. Which to his dismay was full of prostitutes that try to seduce him. Ichigo always has to deal with women hitting on him but I mean who can blame them, he does have one hot smoking bod and he's filthy rich. Ichigo jogged mindlessly not noticing where he was heading but just glad to be away from the women that try to get in his pants. Ichigo had just escaped from a buxom and a little air headed girl trying to force herself on him. What freaks him out was she even knows his name and tries to engage him in a conversation. It was all right until she kept lean in closer and closer and her cleavage seems to slips lower and lower. Ichigo felt suffocated by her and practically ran away with his tail between his legs. He was running until he found himself in an unfamiliar pathway and was about to turn around when he saw a small figure speeding toward his way.

Ichigo decided that he should ask for direction and walked toward the form. As he walks closer he saw that it was a little girl, 'what the hell. Who let a kid work here.' Ichigo tries to get her attention but seems like the munchkin was busy looking at something in the sky. Ichigo cursed himself for underestimating the little speedball when she was in front of him in seconds while he was distractedly observing her. Ichigo braced himself for a fall or at least some type of impact that would probably hurt like a bitch. But that never came because when the said little speedball-munchkin bump into him, her face just lightly hit his chest and the rest was the law of gravity when she fell back and hit her bottom.

Ichigo smirk was visible when he heard the midget mention something about he was a wall. And he continued to watch as she pick ups her boxes clumsily. 'Her cheeks are flushed. Cute.' Ichigo amusedly watch as the little raven headed girl started to pick the boxes and herself off the ground. Ichigo satisfactory smirked seeing how she barely reached his chest, he was right; the little speedball was a midget. Ichigo was sort of pissed that she haven't look up once even when he step closer to her to show her his feet and convinces her that he was not a wall. But the stubborn midget still wouldn't look up at him, which pissed the hell out of Ichigo for some reason. So he said…"Watch where you're going next time, midget."

Ichigo smirk again, surprised to even smile that much just from this little midget's present, as it was unusual because Ichigo rarely smile. When the raven headed girl look up Ichigo's breath was momentarily halt. He froze in his spot when he saw one of the most beautiful pair of eyes he ever seen. It was a hypnotizing violet-blue pools that seems like slowly sucks his soul into its debts and drowns him. Ichigo shivers unconsciously seeing her stare intensely into his own amber iris, as if her eyes were reading his soul. He felt that there was a cool aura around this little girl spreading her intoxicating jasmine scent to his nose. Ichigo realized that he was walking closer to her, letting her drown him with her hypnotizing eyes and scent. He was kind of scared; he was getting addicted to her too soon too fast, and can't stop himself from falling for…when suddenly Ichigo snapped out of his trance when he felt a sharp pain in his shin.

"Ouch! You bitch." Ichigo yelled while rubbing his shin to sooth the pain. But felt relief that she released him from his trance. Who knows what he'll do…

Rukia smirked after she delivered her kick and was quite satisfied when the walking oversized-carrot yelps in pain. She doesn't really care if he called her a bitch she had been call worst. But when it comes to her vertically challenged problem, no one gets away with it.

"Stop yelling like a little girl carrot-top." Rukia stated coolly. After safely putting the boxes aside, Rukia folded her free arms I front of her chest. Ready to kick his ass if she has to.

Ichigo was amazed how the kid can actually insulted him back and stand up to someone about twice her size. Ichigo grin, for once he finally met someone that actually doesn't know who he was or doesn't care who he was, and the little midget had the guts to want to fight him.

"Heh, a little midget trying to fight me. Very funny."

"What! Y-you, shut up, you walking oversized carrot." The flame ball of fury pointed her little finger at him and swinging the other fist in front of her face in an angry manner. Her cheeks were flushed with a deep red from anger, the color contrasted beautifully with her porcelain white skin. Ichigo can feel his heart skip a beat.

"What's your name midget?" Ichigo found himself asking.

Rukia seems to hesitate answering a little surprised as his change of tone but found no harm anyway since she's about to kicked his ass. "Rukia, A-Aizen Rukia." She finished.

Ichigo widened his eyes at the last name but tested her name on his tongue anyway. "Rukia." He said intimately seeing her flushed cheeks again.

"Rukia-sama to you, baka." Rukia said furious that he didn't use any suffix with her name.

"Heh, its not baka, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He state confidently and raised one of his eyebrow amusedly as the girl demand him to call her –sama.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said with her eyebrows raised.

Ichigo thought she was going to make fun of his name, much like any other people that first heard his name. But the midget surprised him again when she said.

"Ah, the one that protects." Rukia muses quietly but she saw the carrot-top snapped his face toward her with a surprised. "What did I get it wrong?"

"N-no, you actually got it right. I didn't know a midget will—" Ichigo was cut off by a punch in his guts.

"Stupid, carrot-top, say that word one more time. I'll kill you." Rukia has enough of the insult from the man.

When Rukia was about to deliver another hit to his head, her wrists was caught by his hand in a firm hold. He look into her eyes attentively, "Rukia."

"Wh-Wha—" Rukia was confused by his sudden seriousness.

Then he rubbed her head with his free hand messing up her raven tress, "Heh." Ichigo entertain by her funny expression.

Ichigo released her hand and bend down picking up the boxes that she left on the ground. He started walking away. Ichigo stopped and looked back when he didn't felt she was following him. "Let's go, Rukia."

"I told you to call me Rukia-sama." Rukia yelled but ended up running next to him anyway and walked side to side with the bleached head.

"What the hell? You should be the one calling me 'Ichigo-sama.' I am taller and older too."

"Just because you're an over-grown freak of nature—who the hell said you're older than me? You seem to be about fifteen to me."

Ichigo stops in his tracks and look down, "How can you guest my age? Most would think that I'm at least twenty years or older." He said with genuine surprised.

Rukia was pissed that this bastard kept underestimates her so she jump and punch him in the head.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo grab his head rubbing his hand over the freshly dealt blow.

"For being an idiot." Rukia huff and raised her head high and snatch the boxes from Ichigo's hand and walked away. Ichigo realized that the speedball was starting to leave him and sprint to catch up to her. Return to the comfortable distanced right next to her.

"So, how old are ya midget? Eleven? Twelve? Maybe thirteen tops." Ichigo honestly chimed his opinion, not knowing that was probably one of the stupidest things he could do in front of Rukia. Insulting her height and her look. Yep, Ichigo will get his ass whoop. Before the poor clueless carrot-top even know it is coming, Rukia kicked his shin and delivered one hell of a left hook to his guts. Knowledgably knowing not to hit his face to leave any visible bruises.

When Ichigo was on the ground wincing in pain and grabbing his gut, impressed yet pissed off at the little midget. "Bitch, how the fuck am I suppose to know you're sixteen."

Ichigo finally found his way out of the confusing pathway and returned to his room, he did tried to find the little midget again but gave up since he was tired and beaten by the said midget and decided to return to his room. Once he returns to his own domain, he noticed a figure occupying one of his chairs that was set in the room. "Hey Kai, aren't you suppose to be preparing for tomorrow? This whole crazy ceremony is for celebrating your wedding with Miyako-san after all."

The figure looks up lazily, "I don't know why Aizen even bother to even throw this huge ass party for. He even goes as far as telling me I can have any courtesans I want. What the fuck did he think I'd be doing next week."

"Heh, he's practically telling you to have an affair before you're wedding."

"Don't know why he's so desperate to even set up the best of the courtesans to serve us tomorrow." Kaien voiced in an uninterested tone. "He even offer up Ru—" He stopped himself before he slips out the name.

"Who?" Ichigo said distractedly walking toward his bed holding his still hurting stomach.

"Forget it. But what's wrong with you. Did ya get in a fight with one of some girl's boyfriend again." Kaien raised one eyebrow amused that someone actually has the guts and skills to put his brother in that shape.

"Che, I wished, the midget was ten times stronger than those pussies." Ichigo smiled inwardly just thinking about the short-tempered little midget.

Kaien's ears perked up, "Don't tell me you got your ass kicked by Rukia too?"

* * *

Hmm, another chapter finis. Maybe the next chapter will be KaiRuki.


End file.
